usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Borg drone
"Interesting, isn't it? Not a he, not a she, not like anything you've ever seen before." - Q to Captain Jean-Luc Picard Borg drones made up the population of the Borg Collective. A drone was an assimilated individual augmented with Borg technology and capable of assimilating others, be it an individual or technology, into the Collective. After assimilation a drone possessed no sense of individuality and served only the Collective. Physiology Although both male and females of any susceptible species could be assimilated, Borg drones themselves were neither male nor female in a reproductive sense. The physiology of Borg drones varied because various species were assimilated into the Collective. Their organic bodies were enhanced, and some parts completely replaced, with cybernetic implants. The nature of these implants was determined by the drone's intended function, such as a tactical or medical repair drone. Every drone was equipped with a homing device, which had its own unique translink frequency, by which it was kept in contact with the Collective through subspace transceivers, thus forming the hive mind. The original species of a drone was often considered by the Collective when assigning a function. Via nanoprobes, which were uniquely encoded for every drone, a drone was capable of assimilating others into the Borg Collective. Drones could assimilate an entire starship, replicating components to interface with local technology. After assimilation, a drone possessed greater strength than before assimilation. The exoskeleton of a single limb could withstand a power surge of five million gigawatts and its body was covered with exo-plating, protecting it from the rigors of space, among other things. Its organic cardiopulmonary system was reinforced. When equipped with an eyepiece, a drone had the ability to see everything within the EM spectrum (similar to a Federation VISOR), as well as view the nanoscale (the size of molecules), analyze every facet and dimension of any object in perfect detail, and save perfect representations of those objects in physical memory. A drone's eyepiece was capable of directly observing the geometry of multi-dimensional space-time. A drone also had a personal force field which protected itself from particle beam weapons such as phasers. However this force field was unable to protect a drone from projectile weapons, for example, conventional firearms. The force field could adapt itself to counteract the threat the drone was experiencing. A drone even had the ability to survive after being frozen for at least eighty-nine years. Limitations A Borg drone needed to periodically regenerate in specially fitted alcoves to "feed" its organic and cybernetic parts. The organic components of a drone were fed by their implants, which synthesized organic molecules. The implants, in turn, received energy from the drone's alcove during its regeneration cycle. However, if necessary, a drone could go without regeneration for at least two hundred hours. When there was no alcove at hand, a Federation power conduit could be adapted to feed a Borg drone. When regenerating, Borg drones shut down all non-essential bodily systems, such that their entire metabolism became integrated with the power system and distribution network aboard their ship, thus merging their life signs into their vessel. A Borg drone, or former drone, did not react well to long periods of isolation. This is because they were accustomed to being part of the Collective, especially when the drone in question was assimilated at a young age. This could even force stranded drones to create their own Collective because they could not cope with their resurfacing personalities when disconnected from the Hive Mind. Category:Borg Collective